Bleach Brawlz
by Mr.ThraxIronhide
Summary: Characters from bleach are pitted against characters from other anime, manga,movies etc in a humorous battle of awesomeness.Full summary inside
1. Summary

**Bleach Brawlz **

**Summary:**

**Welcome one and all to the world of bleach brawlz !**

**A world where the boundaries between animes, games, movies etc disappear.**

**In bleach brawlz the characters from the popular manga/anime series bleach finds themselves randomly teleported to places where they are forced to fight their friends, enemies and people they didn't even know existed.**

**The fate of these warriors however lies in the hands of you…no not me…you ! The reader. You shall have the power to decide which heroes will fight each other in one vs one****BLEACH BRAAAAWLZ.**

**However there are some…limitations….**

**1)If you wish to pair a bleach char with someone who I don't know…That chapter will probably suck. Which you probably wont want. So I probably wont do it x.x**

**Eg: Pair Ichigo with –Insert random guy from random movie-**

**2)The first few chapters maybe written with pairings I chose for the above reason or due to lack of votes for a specific pairing.**

**3)Also please bear with me if I make some mistakes as I don't pride myself much on my anime trivia x.x.**

**That's about it I guess….**

**So read on ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Ichigo VS Ash

Chapter 1:

**Bleach VS Pokemon !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters and I DEFENITELY have nothing to do with pokemon.**

* * *

><p>(Ichigo's theme song.)<p>

Gotta f***'em all Gotta f***'em all

Ich-I-Go

Episode 671831568123:

Ash Dies.

-Pokemon Narrators voice: It's a beautiful day in Veridian forest as our one hero continues his journey. But little does he know that he's about to become part of something big.-

Ichigo: Huh? What the hell am I doing here ? Where is this place ?

Ash: ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ichigo: AAAAAAAH…Who the hell are you ?

Ash: My name's Ash Ketchum and I challen-

Ichigo: Ass Ketchum ?

Ash: ASH!

Ichigo: …..Ass ?

Ash: ASH DAMMIT ! AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE !

(Crickets chirping noises)

(7 seconds later…)

Ichigo: ….Poke-what ?

Ash: You've never heard of pokemon…..?

Ichigo: Hmmm…pokemon….

-Flashback-

Inside the Karakura Hospital

Ichigo: Tell me why we're here again….

Yuzu: Uhm…There was this new show on T.V. called pokemon…me and Karin-Chan decided to watch it…After watching the show she ran to the bathroom and washed her eyes ….with soap.

Ichigo:…

-End Flashback-

Ichigo: Pokemon…Isn't that the show where they teach little kids how to enslave wild animals ?

Ash: No, Not wild animals…POKEMON !

Ichigo: …I see…Well you wanted a battle right? Let's get this party started then.

Ash: Alllllriiight…Pikachu I choose youuuuuu.

-Suddenly their surrounding changed to resemble a very old game with poor texture and strange texts started to appear in the sky-

Text: Ass chooses pikachu !

-Then everything went back to normal-

Ash: ITS ASH!

Ichigo: WTH was that ?

-Then he notices the abomination of a mouse in front of him-

Ichigo: WTH IS THAT ?

Ash: That's my pokemon!

Ichigo: (Hmm…That must his fullbring ability…)

Ash: Pikachu! USE THUNDER SHOCK!

-A bolt of lightning erupts from the…thing…heading straight for Ichigo-

Ichigo: What the….

-Using his lightning fast reflexes Ichigo barely manages to dodge the attack-

Ichigo: WTH…Is that thing a war machine ?That almost killed me !

Ash: Pikachu! THUNDERSHOOOCK!

Ichigo: GODDAMIT !-Dodges the lightning bolt-

Ash: THUNDER SHOCK! THINDER SHOCK! THUNDER SHOCK!

Ichigo: -Dodges lightning after lightning-(Damn…This isn't good…Eventually one of them will hit me…hey..wait a sec) -Ichigo plants zangetsu on the ground-

Ash: Now PIKACHU ! KILL HIIIM !

-The bolt hits zangetsu but it acts like an earthing rod and dispels the electricity to the ground-

-Suddenly the surrounding once again change and the text appears-

Text: Pikachu's Thunder Shock hits Ichigo. No effect

-Goes back to normal-

Ichigo: (Sigh now I'm getting used to the weird text…) –Ichigo grabs zangetsu's tang and using its lengthening property pulls it as he charges towards Pikachu-

Ash: Do something you little rodent !

-Pikachu shoots another bolt but Ichigo pulls zangetsu towards him using the tang and plants it in front of him again-

Ash: DAMMIT ! PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOOOOOLT!

-Pikachu charges up enough electricity to power an entire city for 10 days and shoots it at Ichigo-

Ichigo: NOW DIE !

–Holding the tang Ichigo throws zangetsu towards Pikachu. Pikachu's OP Bolt hits zangetsu but is not carried over to Ichigo because of the cloth tang. The charged zangetsu propels through the air and slices Pikachu through the heart-

Ash: Noooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo: Pheeew….

-Suddenly they both hear a beeping noise and the surrounding once again changes but now in the sky Pikachu's HP bar is also shown. It read 1/100 and was flashing red.

Then the text came.-

Text: Ass used super potion on Pikachu. Pikachu is now at full health.

-Back to normal-

Ichigo: …Wha….?

Ash: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME !

Ichigo: N..not even Orihime…could heal me when I had a hole in my chest….And he did it using a …potion….

Ash: And check this out –Ash grins evilly and empties his backpack contents on the ground. Showing that he had hundreds and hundreds of super potions-

Ichigo: …..THATS IT ! IM GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU !BAAAAANKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI

Ash: OMG…He evolved !Lemme see what my pokedex has to say about him…

Pokedex:

Name-Bankai Ichigo

Evolved from-Ichigo

Type-Awesome

Description: RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIVES!

Ash: Hmmm ?That's a strange descrip-

Ichigo: GETSUGAAAAAAAAAA!

Ash: ….uh-oh….

Ichigo: TENSHOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-A massive blast rocks the whole area. The whole field gets covered in darkness. After the chaos settled the charred bodies of ash and Pikachu came to view-

Ichigo: Finally…..

-Then the weird sky text came again-

Text: Congratulations you beat ass ! You have won One million Poke-dollars!

Ash's Corpse: Its…A…s..h….

Ichigo: Whoaaaa ! I WON A MILLION…poke-dollars ?What am I supposed to do with poke-dollars ?

Text: I dunno….Make some paper planes ?

Ichigo: Sigh…..

-From the bushes-

James: My..my…that is one STRONG pokemon….

Jesse: Imagine all the stuff we'll get if we manage to hand it over to the boss…

Meowth : Yea….-day dreams-

-From behind-

Ichigo: You think I'm a pokemon ?...

Team Rocket: AAAAAH!

Ichigo :DIE !

-And with another getsuga tenshou Ichigo blasts team rocket to the outer reaches of the universe-

Ichigo: …Why do I have this strange feeling that they'll be back ?...

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wheeeew…Got the first chapter out in what I hope will be a successful series ^^. Hope you guys enjoyed this little fic. If there's anything in my writing that bothers you or you wish me to improve please let me know. Ill be uploading the next chapter as soon as Im done with it. Also as stated before you can name any pair(Though at least one will have to be from bleach) that you wish to see fight each other and ill try to write a chapter about them. Finally sorry if I offended anyone. I have nothing against bleach and….pokemon x.x…and all my fics will be purely for entertainment purposes. So R&amp;R ^^(Read and review x.x)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2:Ichigo VS The Bladebreakers

Chapter 2:

**Bleach VS Beyblade !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or beyblade or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the bleach universe:<strong>

Ichigo: Whoaaa, I'm back….Man that was weird….

-Ichigo then enters his room and sees Uryu searching for something inside his wardrobe-

Ichigo: Uryu ?

Uryu: AAAAAAAAAAAH…Ah…I..Ichigo….Your b..back al..already…..-Sweatdrop-

Ichigo: What are you doing inside my room ?

Uryu: I…uhm….I…I...

Ichigo: Out with it….

Uryu: We…Well….Ichigo..The..The truth is….

Ichigo: …..Is ?

Uryu: I…I…I love y-…

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T SAY IT DON'T SAY IT !

-Suddenly Ichigo gets wrapped in a blue aura and gets teleported-

**In the beyblade universe:**

Spiky haired kid: Hmmm he should be arriving right about now…..

-ZZZZZT-POP-

Spiky haired kid: Ah there he is...

-The bladebreakers turn around to see a hyperventilating Ichigo standing on his knees rocking back and forth-

Ichigo: Please don't let it be true…Please don't let it be true….Please…

Spiky haired kid: Ichigo ?

Ichigo: Please don't let it be true...Please let it all be a bad dream..please..please….

Spiky haired kid: ICHIGO !

Ichigo: Please..pleas-….Huh ? Where am I ?...Who the hell are you ?

Spiky haired kid: The name's Tyson.

Super saiyan: I'm max.

Hello kitty: Ray.

Spikiest bastard of them all:…Kai…

Tyson :And together we are…THE BLADEBREAKERS !

Ichigo: ….Bladebreakers ?...What kind of a name is bladebreakers ? You break blades ?

Tyson: Naw, That's not what it means…

Max: Uhm…what DOES it mean then ?

Tyson: C'mon max y'know what it means..

Max: Uhm..I don't...If it was beybladebreakers I guess it would have some meaning…but bladebreakers ?..We sound like some kind of anti-emo squad.

Tyson: Well we've been the bladebreakers for three frikkin seasons…If you had a problem with the name you should have told me from the beginning…

Ray: But in the first season you were like a caffeine-addicted rabid squirrel on steroids…We were afraid that you might go berserk on us if we told you about the name…

Tyson: Well YOURE one to talk…Your previous team was called THE WHITE TIGERS! THAT'S THE MOST RACIST NAME I HAVE EVER HEARD!...and YOU!-Points at Kai-

Kai: …..Yes ?

Tyson: Your previous team was called THE DEMOLITION BOYS !YOU THINK THAT'S BETTER THAN BLADEBREAKERS ?

Kai:…I didn't even say anything…

Tyson: HELL, EVEN POWERPUFF GIRLS WOULD BE BETTER THAN DEMOLITION BOYS !...AND YOU !-Points at Max-

Max: M..Me ?

Tyson: YOUR MOMS TEAM'S CALLED THE ALL STARS !

Max: Aw c'mon Tyson..I wasn't even on that team…

Tyson: ALL STARS !ILL GIVE MY BEYBLADE TO ANYONE WHO CAN FIND A MORE EGOISTIC TEAM NAME ON THE PLANET !

Kenny: Alright Tyson that's enou-….

Tyson: SHUT UP KENNY ! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A TEAM !

Kenny: Waaaaaah -Runs away crying-

Ray: (Sigh I was afraid this was gonna happen)

Tyson: AND YOUUU –He points to the once again hyperventilating Ichigo-

Ichigo: Please don't let it be true..Pleas-…Yea ?

Tyson: ENOUGH CHIT CHAT. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BEY BATTLE !

Ichigo: Is that a fancy way of saying you want a poke-battle ?...

Tyson: What the hells a poke-battle ?

Ichigo: ….Nevermind….Well I guess now I have to fight you..

Tyson: No you're going to fight ALL OF US !

Ichigo: …Sigh…Alright…

Tyson: ALLLLRIGHT..Time for you to meet Dragoon !

-Points beyblade at Ichigo-

Ichigo: …Where is he ?

Tyson: Right here –Shakes hand to show Ichigo the beyblade-

Ichigo: …..You name your toys….?

Tyson: Its NOT a toy ! It's a beyblade !

Ichigo: And the difference is ?

Tyson: …...Uhm…...LETS BATTLE !

Ichigo: Alright then show me what you got

Tyson: YEAAA 3….2….1…LET IIIIT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Ichigo: ...Your going to fight me with a…spinning top ?

Max: GOOO DRACIEEEEEL!

Ray: GOOO DRIGEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Ichigo: You're all using spinning tops!...Hm that guy over there looks cool. He probably uses a sword or somethi-

Kai: GOOOOOO DRAANZEEEEEEEEER!

Ichigo: -Sweatdrop- How the hell am I supposed to fight toys ?

Tyson: Dragoon attaaaaaaaaaaaack !

-Dragoon rushes towards Ichigo and jumps into the air. Ichigo blocks it using zangetsu-

Ichigo: Whoa that thing actually did what you told it to…..

Tyson: Hehe..

Kai and Ray: Dranzer/Driger …atttaaaackkk!..

-Both Dranzer and Driger attack Ichigo viciously-

Ichigo: Damn these things are actually strong…-Blocks the beyblades-

Max: Dracieeel DEFEEEEENSE !

-Draciel starts to spin faster-

Ichigo: Uhm It didn't do anything….

Max: THE BEST OFFENSE IS A GOOD DEFENCE

Ichigo:…oook…..

Kai: Dranzer use flame arrow !

-Dranzer is surrounded by fire. It then shoots up at Ichigo-

Ichigo: Ahhhh –Barely blocks it-

Tyson: Now guys lets team up and TAKE HIM DOWN ! DRAGOON USE PHANTOM HURRICANE !

Max: DRACIEEEL USE FORTRESS DEFENSE !

Ray: DRIGEEER USE TIGER FANG !

Kai: DRANZER USE FLAME SABER !

-The four attacks collide. Dranzer's fire vaporizes Draciels cyclone and Tyson's hurricane blows out dranzers fire and sucks driger back-

Tyson: THE POWER OF TEAMWOOOOORK !

-The four SUPER strong attacks merge together into a MUCH weaker attack and hits Ichigo barely scratching him-

Ichigo: …That sucked…..

Tyson: Dammit our team attack failed….

Ray: But its ok. If we keep up such a rapid pace of attack he wont be able to retaliate and we can win.

Ichigo: (Dammit…I hate to admit it but he's right…)

Tyson: Nooo were doomed ! I have to save the day !

Max: Tyson! Dont do it !

Tyson: DRAGOON USE EVERY LAST BIT OF POWER YOU HAVE. I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE FROM IT GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT AND KILL HIM !

-Dragoon summons a monster hurricane and goes berserk-

Tyson: HAHAHAHA NO ONE CAN STOP THE POWER OF DRAGOON !

Kai: NO ONE INCUDES YOU TOO RETAAAAAARRRRR- -Screamed Kai as he got sucked into the hurricane-

Tyson, Max & Ray: …AAAAAAAAAAH –Gets sucked into the hurricane-

Ichigo: (I'm surrounded by idiots….) –Plants Zangetsu firmly on the ground and holds onto it-

-10 mins later dragoon runs out of energy and stops spinning. The hurricane slows down till it eventually stops. The bladebreakers are thrown out of the hurricane along with their beyblades.-

Tyson: I…I..dont feel so..g..good… -pukes-

Max: m..m..mommy…

-Ray and Kai are out cold-

Ichigo: …..Did I win ?...

-Suddenly Ichigo is once again wrapped up in the blue aura and teleported back-

**In the bleach universe:**

**-Inside ichigo's room-**

Ichigo: Phew..Im back…

Uryu: …Well….Ichigo..The..The truth is…. I…I…I love y-…

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T SAY IIIIIIIIIT !

Uryu: You're pajamas !

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….wait….what ?

Uryu: I love your pajamas Ichigo…They're so smooth and the material is sooo soft and its so stylish…I looked for one like that everywhere but I couldn't find it…

Ichigo: So you came to my room…to steal my pajamas ?...

Uryu: Uhm….yes…

Ichigo: …

Uryu: …

Ichigo: Tha-

Uryu: -Grabs pajamas and jumps out of the window- YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE ! –Runs away-

Ichigo: …

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's chapter 2…Hope you guys liked it…and I published this chapter a bit late cos I was waiting till the story had at least one review before I published more stories.(BIG thank you to Nightkill for being my first reviewer ^^).And in reply to that review Im sorry I couldn't do YumichikaLuppy but I will be waiting till more people start following this fic before I attempt reader requests. So keep R&Ring ^^**


End file.
